And it was
by uni.space.dam
Summary: "I have to be honest, I don't remember much of the fireworks. I do however remember the way Annabeth's lips were pressed against mine." Percy and the gang on the Fourth of July. One-shot. Happy 4th everybody!


A/n: I should probably be sleeping right now but I wanted to wish y'all a Happy 4th of July, fricking American independence day. #America

Percy POV

I smiled as I helped Nico and Jason load the remaining fireworks into the back of my truck. We had a collection of over 1,000 different kinds including at least 600 bottle rockets, my favorites to light off. I liked then because you could set them off during daytime and nighttime, that way I'd have something to explode before we get to the real show.

We were having a "family" celebration at camp and campers from all over were coming to help us celebrate and watch as we light up the sky. The fireworks we bought were just a miniscule part of what Beckendorf and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin was preparing for tonight.

As the three of us climbed back into my pickup and drove back to camp, my thoughts transfered to Annabeth and I wondered what my beautiful Wise Girl was doing with Piper and Thalia. Annabeth was managing and arranging the whole setup. She knew when food would be served, what songs the DJ (or DJs considering both Connor and Travis were in charge of music) was playing and in what order, when the fireworks are starting to go off, approximately when they're ending, and where everyone should be at specific times to help things run.

I imagined her running all over camp, pieces of her hair falling out of her pony tail as she rushed around getting final things done. She had put the Demeter and Dionysus cabins in charge of food and drinks, and the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins in charge of decorations. She cleverly made a long list of last minute things she needed the Hermes cabin to 'pick up' from stores, thereby distracting them from accomplishing any pranks they had planned on doing.

She had assigned something to every cabin so that no camper was left with any free time until about an hour and a half before the party began, time enough to get ready. I had asked Annabeth to sit and watch the fireworks with me as a date and had planned and situated a small place for us to be alone and watch them together on the beach.

We returned to camp about two hours before festivities were to begin an unloaded the truck, taking our numerous bags of fireworks to the Hephaestus cabin. We left them with Beck and the four of us went our special ways, all in search of our girlfriends. Annabeth and I have been dating for about eighteen months. Jason and Piper had been dating for ten, and Nico and Thalia have been dating for five. Thalia quit the hunt to be with Nico, which I can honestly say none of us saw coming.

I searched for Annabeth, checking the big house, kitchens, beach, and finally heading toward her cabin. I had seen my friends all working around, Travis trying and failing to flirt with Katie, Beck and Silena sneaking into the woods together, Piper and Jason holding hands and walking on the beach, but my Wise Girl was nowhere to be found. I quietly opened her cabin door, in case there were people inside. I looked around inside secretly marveling at the intricate blueprints taped around the room and the cleanliness of the cabin, something Annabeth as the cabin's head counselor, was very proud of.

There was no one sitting on their bunks but I had a sneaking suspicion that Annabeth was here. In the past as I have snuck in here to be with Annabeth so many times, we've stayed in her bedroom leading off her personal office, through the door on the left side. I walked toward the door and saw a yellow glow at its base shining through the bottom. I quickly opened the door before slipping inside the office.

There sat my beautiful girlfriend facing away from me, sitting in a chair with her hands rubbing her temples. She hasn't heard me come in so I snick up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped and turned quickly around, facing me and looking into my eyes. Gray met green and she calmed back down pointing a small smile towards my guilty one. She leaned back into me and stood up. I lightly kissed her shoulder as she stood back to me, in a light blue tank top, and jean short shorts.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, mine still wresting on her hips. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and was soon sweeping my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission. She granted it and we began the battle of dominance as our tongues swept around each others. She finally gave in and I took my time sweeping my tongue around her mouth, relishing in my victory.

One of my hands moved up to her hair and I was soon taking out her pony tail an threading my finger through her princess curls. I lobed her hair this way, down and long and curly. One of her hands moved into my hair pulling gently at it while the other ran down my side and under the base of my shirt to trace my abs. I detached my mouth from her to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. She gave a small moan, and soon my back to attach to hers again. These moments with Annabeth were what i liked the most. Being able to be alone and make out with my girlfriend without having to worry about dying the next second. It was great to be back at camp for the summer, where I belonged.

We made out for a few more minutes until we heard the door to her cabin open. "N-no Percy we h-have to stop. Someone is h-here," Annabeth said trying to keep her cool as I sucked on the small patch of skin behind her ear. Someone knocked on the office door and I pulled away from Annabeth, fixing my hair and pulling my shirt back down. "Come in," Annabeth said while working on putting her hair back up.

Malcolm stepped into the room with a smirk on his lips and one hand shielding his eyes. "I heard you guys making out, y'all have all your clothes back on yet?" I chuckled while Annabeth looked appalled. She walked over and slapped his arm playfully. "It wasn't that kind of kiss," she said blushing. Malcolm raised one eyebrow, "Really? 'Cuz the hickey on your neck says otherwise," he said pointing.

She ran horrified over to the mirror where she inspected the small love bite I had given her. I chuckled again as her face turned beet red and took down her hair to cover it. "So is there something you came here to tell me, or did you just have a sneaking suspicion that your little sister was in the middle of something?" Annabeth said sending a pointed look Malcolm's way. He snorted, "Well I just wanted to let you know that everything is going perfectly and that Beck and the crew are done setting up the fireworks display." Okay, thank you," Annabeth said dismissing him.

Before he left Malcolm shot me an amused look that said '_Try and calm her down, but eww gross, come on man, that's my sister.'_ And yes I did get that all from a look. I just shrugged back. When we heard him leave the cabin, Annabeth turned to me looking slightly angered. "Really, Percy? Come on, a hickey? Did you have to," she asked. I just pulled her back to me and swiped her hair to the side. "Mine," I said as I kissed the newly formed bruise. She shivered and I smirked down at her kissing her lips again.

"Nope. No way Seaweed Brain, she said pulling away. "There's no time for kissing, I'll kiss you later when I'm done." I groaned and unsuccessfully tried to pull her back. She giggled and ran out of her cabin. I followed, grumbling about there's always time for kissing and who was she trying to kid. I walked off to my cabin to get dressed into my kaki shorts and an aqua blue T-shirt. I laid down to take a nap after setting my alarm for an hour later, five minutes before I needed to meet Annabeth for the festival.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ugh. I slammed my hand on the alarm before jumping up and fixing my clothes and attempting to do something with my hair. After two minutes of wrestling with it, I gave up and ran to Annabeth's cabin. 'Right on time,' I said to myself as I knocked on the door. It opened and standing before me was my beautiful girlfriend dressed in tan short shorts and a blue-green plaid shirt. I smiled at her and kissed her lips.

She smiled at me and interlaced our fingers as we walked toward the festival on the beach. Before we got to the crowd, I pulled her into a deep kiss to which she replied to right away. I pulled away and whispered into her ear, still standing pressed against her. "Did you purposely wear that shirt to match my eyes?" She blushed, No. Maybe, shut up." She said shoving me. She giggled and took off into the crowd. I smirked and chased after her.

When I reached her I put my hands on hips and she put hers around my neck. "Don't worry, I kinda like it," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As the fireworks were about to start, I pulled her away from talking to our friends. I dragged her to a small cove surrounded by coral where I had placed a picnic blanket for us to sit on. She smiled, "It's beautiful, Percy." And it was.

I have to be honest, I don't remember much of the fireworks. I do however remember the way Annabeth's lips were pressed against mine.


End file.
